It is conventional to rotate hot dogs and like elongated meat food units as they are being grilled over a bed of hot coals or other radiant heat source, and to support the heat units spaced parallel rollers for that purpose. The rollers and the means to rotate them are conventionally built into the whole grilling apparatus. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,604,842 (Dolce), 2,697,395 (Sterris), 2,708,871 (Golinger), and 3,331,308 (Hoffert).
It is also known to support hot dogs and the like on a hot plate while disposed between a series of fixed parallel bars held in a frame and to reciprocate the frame in a direction normal to the length of the bars in order to cause the hot dogs or the like to roll in alternate directions over the hot plate for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,298,303 (Waller), 4,516,485 (Miller), and 4,633,772 (Bowden et al).
The above-mentioned Hoffert U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,308 discloses removing single roller elements from a grill but not removing a set of rollers nor any food units with them. The Golinger U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,871 discloses pivoting a set of rollers within a grilling enclosure, but not while any food units are supported on the pivoting unit. The Bowden et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,772 discloses a removable frame holding a set of space bars for use on the hot surface of a griddle, but obviously any food units on the griddle would remain there when the space bars are removed.